


All of my Voltron Headcanons

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, Shatt, Smut, headcanons, hidge, klance, lots of memes, shallura - Freeform, shalluratt, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Literally just my headcanons.Feel free to comment some of your own!





	All of my Voltron Headcanons

**Matt Holt Headcanons (my baby needs more love ok)**

● doesn't need glasses anymore

 •  _listen_

 • he didn't have his glasses when the galra captured so he mentioned it and they just kinda pumped him full of galra drugs or something and he doesn't need glasses anymore

 •Pidge however, bless them, wore Matt's glasses to the point where they need them instead

● probably like 5'4 or something really tiny because why not

 • this leads to a lot of the others (Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Allura and Coran) to put everything up on high shelves just so they can laugh their asses off at the others trying to get them

 • once, Pidge needed their wrench that was on a really high shelf so they sat on Matt's shoulders who sat on Keith's shoulders

 • it went about as well as you'd expect

● Matt, just like Pidge, literally  _climbs_ onto the nearest person when he gets started

 • the first time it happened he just fucking launched himself onto Shiro

 • and Shiro, ever the meme, looked at Pidge and said "this is giving me deja vu,"

 • Pidge was not amused

● king of bad puns

 • "hey, hey Shiro,"

"oh my god  _stop,_ "

"what do you call an alligator in a jacket?"

"Matt if you say  _one more word_ I will break up with you,"

"an  _investigator,_ "

"I hate my life."

● he may be tiny and scrawny as fuck but he's like a god damn cat ok if you get him mad he will parkour you to your death

● a walking meme encyclopedia

● he is also the source of all the castle memes

 • the "tag urself" one is his favourite

 •  **Matt:** tag yourself I'm Shiro screaming in the distance

 •  **Pidge:** when has he ev-

 •  **Shiro, in the distance:** for  _fuck's SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE_

 _•_ **Pidge:** oh

● tends to sing the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme song randomly at the top of his lung

 • if he's around the others it usually turns into an impromptu musical

● can quote every F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode ever. Literally.

 • He's nicknamed everyone as one of the characters

 • Lance is Joey

 • Keith is Ross

 • Shiro is Richard

 • Pidge is Chandler

 • Hunk is Monica

 • Allura is Rachel

 • Coran is Phoebe

 • he just really likes F.R.I.E.N.D.S ok

● has the voice of a fucking angel dude

● he's a huge fan of conspiracy theories

 • he and Pidge used to have a board full of theories

 • it was a crazy and red bull fueled couple of months ok

●  **Shiro, handing Matt an empty water bag and laughing:** here 

 **Matt:** this bitch empty

 **Matt, literally launching the thing at Keith's head:** Y E E T

● Matt is a total fucking drama queen ok don't fight me on this

 •  **Shiro after accidentally cutting himself on a kitchen knife:** ow, fuck

  **Matt, running down the hall towards Shiro, first aid box at the ready:** OUT OF MY WAY EVERYBODY, IF WE DON'T TREAT HIM IMMEDIATELY WE'LL BE FORCED TO AMPUTATE

  **Shiro:** oh my g- babe no

● the ultimate little shit

 • like. Everyone at the garrison thought he'd be a model student. But like. No.

 • the amount of times he's done illegal science expiraments in his dorm should be a felony honestly

●  **Pidge:** ok so this may explode

  **Matt:** if it doesn't I will

● he likes to use his agility and parkour skills to climb to high and bizarre places around the castle and surprise people

 • he likes hanging upside down from the rafters in the training deck, reading, multiple times just to get out of exercising

 •  **Matt, crawling through the vents to find Lance's room and scare him:** hey Keith

 **Keith, crawling through the vents, trying to run from a syringe wielding Coran:** hey

 **Matt:**...

 **Keith:**...

 **Matt:** Wait a fucking second

● his hairs grown out a lot since he first went to space but he's too lazy to cut it so he's growing it out

 • Shiro likes to play with it because Matt practically turns to space goop when he does

 


End file.
